


For The Snakes

by MiseryMalachite



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: ...As Usual, Internalized Homophobia, daniel is crazy af, danvid...ish?, probably gonna have to make fluff to make up for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 13:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiseryMalachite/pseuds/MiseryMalachite
Summary: “THIS IS FOR THE SNAKES, AND THE PEOPLE THEY BITE”ordaniel meets a necessity, but not without effort.





	For The Snakes

**Author's Note:**

> contains murder and internalized homophobia. yep. it's a fun ride.

Things at Camp Campbell were great.

...for Daniel, that was. Although Space Kid, Harrison, and Neil's 'disappearance' might not have been excellent for some, Daniel knew it was a brilliant thing. How could it not be, when they had ascended to their final form?

But anyways. There was a... small issue.

Daniel is a plan oriented man. Always has been. And so, when the redhead leader (was David the head of the camp? He sure seemed like it.) was next on Daniel's 'murder list', he was all set and ready to send the man straight to Zemuug. 

...and yet. Damn, that man was unkillable!

First, Daniel had tried to slip a cyanide tablet into David's water bottle. Failure. The man guarded the tree-patterned container like it contained the secret to life. (Perhaps it did. How many times had he been hit by a bus, again?)

Then, there were the numerous failed attempts to use the tablets in David's sleep. Again, to no avail. The man didn't seem to sleep, and when he did, it was incredibly lightly.

And so, Daniel decided to rely on manipulation. And it seemed to be working like a charm! David genuinely seemed to trust Daniel, and all David had to do was turn that into a close friendship. Then, he could help David. Because Daniel is helpful! All he wants to do is help.

But people don't get that. Idiots. If they would just let Daniel help them to ascension, they'd all be happier! 

Either way, the manipulation was working without any problems.

...mostly.

See, if Daniel could just stop having genuine conversations and emotional reactions to the guy, things would be fine! It's just that David could be really hilarious, both intentionally and not so much. 

And he was actually mildly attractive. But Daniel didn't care about that, because homosexuality is unforgivable in the eyes of Zemuug. Daniel does not do things that Zemuug does not approve of, and that includes same-sex attraction, because things Zemuug finds disgusting are disgusting, therefore Daniel is disgusting for every time he gets lost in David's eyes.

All of that aside, it's midnight. And Daniel is on a mission. David needs to ascend. He needs to be sent to his final form, so Daniel can set himself back on track.

Currently, he stands in front of David's door, a knife in his bag and his left hand knocking as gently as he can manage against the wood. 

Then, the counselor in question opens it up, a groggy smile on his face. "Oh, Daniel!" David says, his eyes as bright as they can be when he's clearly so tired. "Why're you up?"

Daniel shrugs, his shoulders rolling easily. "Well, its rather simple. I wanted to go for a moonlit walk, but didn't trust myself in these woods at night alone. You're rather familiar with the place, so I figured I would ask. I hope you don't mind..?" 

"Hm." David's face clouds over for a moment in thought, but Daniel knows he'll say yes. "Well, heck. Sure!" And there we are. Ah, how predictable...

The two walk, Daniel's strides ever-so-slightly longer to keep up with his ever-so-slightly taller 'companion'. They make there way through the woods, Daniel making pleasant conversation.

He lives for these moments. The moment's right before someone ascends, especially at night. Everything feels mystical. And, it almost is. Someone is about to reach the greatest possible state they can be in. How could that not add a certain electricity to the air?

All the while, Daniel is acutely aware of their distance from the camp. Too far away, and David would be suspicious. Too close, and his screams could end up waking up the camp. Eventually, they end up in a small clearing. Perfect.

Daniel slows, hoping David won't notice until he's stopped completely. It goes perfectly. David takes a second to notice that Daniel's no longer moving, but once he does, he halts as well. "Are you tired?" David asks in concern, turning to Daniel. 

Daniel shrugs, internally turning his charm up as much as he can. "Not very. It's just such a lovely night, especially here." His voice is saccharine, and his smile is just as sickly sweet, but if he knows David, which he does, the man won't much notice or care.

"You're right!" David glances around, seemingly spellbound. The moonlight dances across him, causing an almost shimmery effect that adds to the surreal feeling in the air. He then proceeds to tug Daniel into a hug, a feat easily completed due to the blonde being noticeably shorter.

Daniel's heart skips a beat or five, which is INCREDIBLY PROBLEMATIC. Not only does it have very grave implications, but a fast heartbeat can cause your thoughts to be foggy.

Daniel has to be as sharp as the dagger that rests in his bag. He needs to do this now, at this hour, to this man. It is a necessity, a box that has to be checked for Daniel to keep any of his self respect.

And so, Daniel positions one knee so that it rests against David's calf. He swirls his other leg into the backs of both of the redhead's, sending David flying into the grass with a yelp and a thud. Daniel, sensing David is about to scream, yanks the yellow bandanna tied around the taller man's neck and shoves it into David's mouth, effectively cutting off the noise he was starting to make.

Daniel looks into David's eyes, his own aflame with determination, which is a horrible mistake. The counselor's green irises are alight with fear, mixed with noticeable confusion. It makes Daniel hesitate for a moment.

Daniel can't afford hesitation. That leads to guilt, which leads to distrusting his lord and savior. 

And so, he reaches into the dyed-white satchel hung over his shoulder, yanking out his knife. The motion is almost instinctive, habitual even, as he raises the weapon over his head, ready to plunge it into David's chest.

...but he can't. Daniel's hands just shake there, shaking, as he watches tears prick David's eyes and screams die against the yellow fabric stretched around David's lips. Thoughts race through his head unfiltered, his crazed mind unable to make sense of one before another pops up.

_I can't do this._

_This is impossible._

_Stop looking at me like that, David! I want to fucking help you!_

_I have to do this._

_I need to destroy him._

_He's giving me negative emotions, I need to make him pure._

_I CAN'T FAIL AGAIN. I CAN'T, I CAN'T, I CAN'T. ___

__The knife swings down, embedding itself deep into David's chest. The motion feels almost detached from Daniel, as if his arms are not connected to the rest of him. To his mind, to his heart, to the conflicting thoughts shooting across his mind._ _

__David makes a small squeak that would most likely be a yell of pain if Daniel hadn't gagged him._ _

__The next morning, nobody questions David's disappearance, or looks at Daniel for answers. In fact, it takes three whole days for anyone to even show concern._ _

__It takes about the same amount of time for Daniel's own concerns to fade. No more guilt, no more flashes of David's eyes looking at him in horror._ _

__Just happy David, in a happy world, where he's pure and free._ _

__Maybe, someday, Daniel will join him._ _

__But for now... Max needs to get there first._ _


End file.
